


The ARCs, the Jedi, and the 501st

by Gerstein03



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st adventures, Anakin and Padme's secret is a poorly kept secret, Cutup died like a bitch so I undid that cause he was interesting, F/M, Fives and Ahsoka had no interactions in the show and it pisses me off, I named the OC Opie because I like Sons of Anarchy, Mix of one shots and longer stories, Written on prompt ideas, semi-abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Adventures of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the 501st throughout the clone wars
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, Cut Lawquane & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, more relationships that I don't feel like typing
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Introduction to Domino Squad Part One: Rishi Moon Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st celebrates the victory on the Rishi Moon outpost

Ahsoka wandered around the  _ Resolute _ looking for Anakin and Obi-Wan. They had fought off the fleet of General Grievous from the Rishi Moon. Ahsoka was curious as to what was going on and was hoping her Masters could give her some answers. She went into the break room to find Torrent Company celebrating.

“Here’s to Fives and Echo!” one clone shouted. Ahsoka spotted Rex and Cody standing next to two clones wearing medals. She could make out the number five tattooed to his forehead. She assumed that one must be Fives and the one with the handprint on his armor was Echo.

“What’s going on Rex?” Ahsoka asked.

“This is Fives and Echo.” Rex introduced. Fives and Echo shook Ahsoka’s hand while Rex continued, “They were stationed on the Rishi Moon Outpost when Grievous sent his droids to take it. They and their squadmate Hevy defended it and beat the droids back before we decided to destroy the base so the all clear signal would stop transmitting. Hevy stayed behind to destroy the base. Saved our lives at the cost of his own.” Ahsoka nodded, understanding why they had made such an unexpected trip to the Rishi Moon.

“Well the 501st is lucky to have you.” Ahsoka said to Fives and Echo.

“Thanks Commander.” Fives replied. “You’re General Skywalker’s padawan right?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Ahsoka asked.

“Some of the men have told some stories about the battles of Christophsis and Teth.” Fives said. He developed a smirk and quipped, “I was expecting someone older.”

“Hey I’m not that young!” Ahsoka shot back. “I’m 18.”

“Most padawans are around 20 from what I know.” Echo interjected.

“Point stands. You’re still young.” Fives chuckled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Fives patted her on the shoulder. “Relax, it's not a bad thing. Just means you’re ahead of the curve. If most younglings don’t make padawan until 20 then you’re two years ahead.” Ahsoka chuckled at Fives’ twisting of logic, “Fair enough.”

“Now that we’re friends, how ‘bout you join me and Echo for a drink and a friendly game of darts?” Fives goaded. ”But no force powers.”

“You’re on.” Ahsoka chuckled. “What are the stakes?”

“We’re not playing for money because I don’t have any but beyond that, set your terms.” Fives said.

“Okay. If I win, you help me prank Master Skywalker.” Ahoska said. “Don’t worry nothing that’ll get you in big trouble, maybe a week of sanitation duty if we’re caught.”

“Alright and if I win, you show me how to use your lightsaber.” Fives replied.

“Rookie what are you doing?” Rex demanded.

“Deal!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“I’m just havin’ a little wager Captain.” Fives chuckled. “Why don’t you and Commander Cody stick around.”

“Relax Rexter. I got this.” Ahsoka said confidently. “Alright hotshot, what are the rules?”

“Starting number is 100. We need to get down to zero. First to do that wins.” Fives said.

“Easy enough.” Ahsoka replied.

“Are you playing high stakes?” Cody asked.

“What’s high stakes?” Ahoska asked.

“It’s when if you score below zero, you automatically lose.” Echo explained.

“You wanna play that?” Fives asked. “Just so we’re clear if we both lose, you teach me to use your lightsaber and I help you with your prank.”

“Okay, sounds fun.” Ahsoka answered.

“Alright. Ladies first.” Fives said.

“This isn’t gonna go well.” Rex muttered, taking a drink of his beer. Ahsoka took her first shot and hit the 19 and the 25, scoring 66. Fives went and hit the 20 and the 25, scoring 65. Then Ahsoka then hit the 20x3 and the five, scoring one. Fives smirked and threw a bullseye and hit the 13.

“This is gonna be a close game.” Cody chuckled. He whispered to Rex, “10 credits on Fives.”

“10 on Tano.” Rex replied. Ahoska took her aim and held her breath as she threw at the one. Her heart sank as the dart hit 1x2. She was out.

“Damnit! Alright Fives, claim your victory.” Ahsoka sighed in defeat. Fives threw his it landed on the 2x2. Fives was also out.

“Looks like we both lose.” Fives said with a smirk.

“You dick you lost on purpose!” Ahsoka accused with a laugh. “We’re playing again.”

“I’m up for a rematch.” Fives shrugged. “After we clear the bet.”

“Alright.” Ahsoka chuckled with an eye roll.  _ Shit _ Rex thought.  _ Not only are Fives and the Commander gonna prank the General, Tano is gonna show a rookie how to use a lightsaber. Skywalker’s gonna have my ass for this. _

“Captain, Commander, the Generals want you in the bridge.” Clone Sergeant Opie stated.

“Alright Ope.” Cody said, standing up. “Fives, Echo, you enjoy your party. You’ve earned it.”

“Thanks Commander.” Fives replied.

“Thank you sir.” Echo stated.”Afterwards could we go over some of the codes? I think I may be able to come up with an algorithm for battle tactics and strategies.”

“Sure.” Cody replied. He and Rex followed Opie to the bridge where the Generals were waiting.

“Cody, Rex. Thank you for coming.” Obi-Wan said. “How are Fives and Echo doing?”

“Pretty good sir.” Cody answered. “Fives seems to have taken a liking to Commander Tano.”

“Really?” Anakin questioned.

“Yeah they made introductions and played a game of darts.” Rex said. “So why have you called .”us here?”

“We picked up a transmission from the surface of the Rishi Moon.” Anakin stated. “It’s a clone comlink. Says his number is CT-4040. Name Cutup. Says he’s injured and was a part of Fives and Echo’s squad.

“We’ll take a gunship and go get him sir.” Rex stated.

“Sir, I suggest we take Coric.” Opie said. “If Cutup is badly wounded, we could use a medic.” Rex nodded. Opie went to get Coric and the four clones boarded a gunship to the surface of the Rishi Moon.

\---

The gunship landed near Cutup’s transmission and the four clones set out to find him.

“Cutup!” Rex called. “We’re here to bring you back to base!”

“Sir, I found him!” Opie yelled. Cutup was lying in the dirt, scars and lacerations all over his armor.

“How is he?” Cody asked.

“We need to get him back to the medical facility on the  _ Resolute _ .” Coric stated. “Commander, help me get him on board.” They lifted the battered clone onto the gunship. After returning to the  _ Resolute _ , Rex and Cody went to make their report to the Generals while Opie and Coric brought Cutup to the medbay.

“Generals.” Rex said respectfully.

“How’d it go Captain?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Cutup is alive. Sergeant Opie and Coric are taking him to the medbay.” Cody answered. On their way to the medbay, Opie and Coric passed Fives hauling a barely conscious, very drunk Ahsoka through the hall.

“What are you doing Trooper?” Opie demanded.

“Apparently the Commander has a bad time holding her liquor so instead of letting her get more drunk and stumble to her quarters and probably pass out in the hall, I figured I’d take her to her room to sleep it off.” Fives explained.

“I’m fiiiine.” Ahsoka slurred. “I’m just seein’ quadruple.”

“I rest my case.” Fives muttered. “Do you know where her quarters are?”

“Down the hall to the left.” Opie answered.

“Fives, you finally got yourself a girlfriend.” Cutup joked, now slightly more conscious.

“Cutup?!” FIves exclaimed. He looked at Opie with disbelief.

“We’ll explain later.” Opie assured. “For now we need to get him to the medbay and you should get Commander Tano to her quarters. General Skywalker probably wouldn’t be too pleased to see that his padawan got shit-faced with a clone.”

“Alright.” FIves sighed. He hauled Ahsoka, who could barely stand, to her quarters and flopped her on the bed. He rested her on her side so if she started to puke, she wouldn’t choke. He’d seen it happen to a character in a show the holonet. She rolled onto her back and overdosed. The “hero” of the show was there and he knew how to save her, but then he chose not to and the girls death really messed up the hero’s partner as he was in love with the girl. Fives sat down in a chair near the bed. He decided to stay in case Ahsoka did start to throw up he could help. The clones were pretty light sleepers. After around an hour, Ahsoka was out like a light and Fives could feel himself start to drift off to sleep. He heard the door open and saw Anakin standing in the doorway.

“Fives, what are you doing here?” The General asked.

“The Commander had a little too much to drink so I brought her back here.” Fives answered, rubbing his eyes. “Stuck around in case she starts to puke. Don’t want what happened in Breaking Bad to happen here.”

“Good man.” Anakin nodded. He knelt by Ahsoka’s bed and lightly shook her awake.

“Master?” Ahoska whispered.

“Hey Snips. How you doin’?” Anakin asked in a hushed voice.

“I’m good.” Ahsoka replied softly.

“Good. Listen Fives is gonna stay here and keep an eye on you.” Anakin stated. “Make sure you don’t choke on your own vomit in the middle of the night.”

“Okay Master. Goodnight.” Ahsoka said sleepily.

“Goodnight Ahsoka.” Anakin said quietly. As Anakin turned to leave, Fives spoke up, “So what's going on with Cutup?”

“We received a transmission from Cutup on the Rishi Moon that he was still alive. Rex, Cody, Opie, and Coric went to go pick him up. Rex and Cody said he should be fine. Get some rest Soldier. You've had a long day.”

“Yes sir.” Fives said. Anakin left and Fives sank down into his chair. He rubbed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take a break from writing Red Dead Redemption and give writing for clone wars a shot. This will be a series of a mix of one shots and some story relevant stuff. Canon divergence and as far as this story is concerned, nothing after this happened. The story will go wherever I decide to take it, whether it fits the canon or not


	2. Introduction to Domino Squad Part Two: Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Fives attempt to prank Anakin and Rex and Cutup talk

Ahsoka stirred awake, her head splitting from the evening’s festivities.  _ Damn this hurts _ Ahsoka thought.  _ I really shouldn’t’ve let Fives talk me into drinking with him. _ She looked up and saw none other than Fives himself sitting at the table painting his armor.

“Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living Commander.” Fives teased.

“You gave me a horrible hangover.” Ahsoka groaned rubbing her head. “Where are we?”

“Your quarters.” Fives answered. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Just, Charger and Denal getting into an arm-wrestling match.” Ahsoka answered. “What happened after that?”

“You almost fell over. I caught you and brought you here to sleep it off.” Fives answered. “Stuck around in case you needed to throw up in the night, which you did, once or twice.”

“Thanks.” Ahsoka said gratefully.

“No problem. Now, what kind of prank are you gonna have me help you pull on the General?” Fives asked.

“You know how to mess with magnets right?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yeah I know some. Echo’s always had better knowledge on that stuff though.”Fives said.

“Okay you set up a magnetic generator in the training room and I’ll lure him there.” Ahsoka said. “His metal arm will pull him up to the ceiling.”

“Just curious, how long have you known Skywalker?” Fives asked.

“Couple weeks. Why?” Ahsoka asked.

“Just trying to gage how pissed he’s gonna be.” Fives replied with a smirk. “With any luck he’ll blame you for the whole thing since you’re his brand new padawan and I won’t be in too much trouble.” Ahsoka chuckled as they went into the training room. Everyone was mostly asleep so there wasn’t gonna be anyone snooping. They snuck into the training room and Fives got to work, turning on magnetism for the ceiling.

“That should do it. I’m so going down for this.” Fives muttered after he finished.

“Great. I’ll go get Anakin, you operate the magnetic field. Make sure it’s not strong enough to attract our lightsabers.” Ahsoka said. She went to Anakin’s quarters and woke him up.

“Hey Ahsoka.” Anakin groaned. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, a little groggy but I’m fine.” Ahsoka answered. “Hey do you wanna go train? I wanna get better with a lightsaber.”

“Sure I guess.” Anakin replied. “Lets bring Obi-Wan. It’s good to get insight from more than one Jedi.”

“Okay.” Ahsoka shrugged. The pair went to Obi-Wan’s room and Anakin knocked on the door. Obi-Wan answered and asked, “What can I do for you Anakin?”

“Ahsoka wanted to train. We wanted to know if you’d like to join us.” Anakin stated.

“Why not.” Obi-Wan replied. “I’m interested to see your training style in action.”

“Well prepare to be greatly impressed.” Anakin boasted. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and the trio walked to the training room.

“Master Kenobi, is it true that you’re the master of Soresu?” Ahsoka asked.

“I put a lot of hard work into mastering the form yes.” Obi-Wan answered, happy to answer the young padawan’s questions.

“Obi-Wan’s being modest.” Anakin said. “Master Windu has stated many times that Obi-Wan is one if not the best at Soresu in the history of the Jedi.” 

“You’re too kind Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied. They entered the training room and moved into the center of the room and suddenly Anakin let out a yell as he was pulled up to the ceiling by his arm.

“What the hell?!” Anakin shouted. Ahsoka laughed while Fives came out from the control area. He saw Anakin hanging from the ceiling and Obi-Wan with a stunned look on his face and muttered, “Oh shit.” Obi-Wan looked at Fives and Ahsoka and came to the conclusion that they had done this together.

“Alright who’s idea was this?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Mine Master Kenobi.” Ahsoka said. “Fives was only helping me because he lost a bet.”

“What kind of bet?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“We were playing a high stakes game of darts last night.” Fives explained. “If we both scored below zero then we both had to pay up.”

“And what were the stakes?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“If I won, Fives helps me with a prank on Anakin.” Ahsoka answered.

“And if I won, Ahsoka teaches me how to use her lightsaber.” Fives added.

“This was the prank I assume.” Obi-Wan stated. Ahsoka and Fives nodded and Anakin yelled, “Get me down from here!”

“In a moment Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied. “Well since this is nothing more than a harmless prank, I don’t see any reason to make a big deal out of this.”

“Really?” Fives and Ahsoka said in unison.

“Really.” Obi-Wan replied. “However, it’s also because Anakin did this kind of thing all the time as a padawan and I find it amusing to see to see him get a taste of his own medicine.” Fives and Ahsoka burst out laughing at Obi-Wan’s confession to why they weren’t in trouble. Anakin saw this and shouted, “What’s so funny?!”

“Oh nothing Anakin, it’s just that payback is a bitch.” Obi-Wan responded. He turned to Fives and asked, “Alright how do we get him down?” Fives went to the control panel and turned off the magnetic field, causing Anakin to drop from the ceiling with a loud thud.

“Thanks Obi-Wan.” Anakin groaned sarcastically.

“No problem.” Obi-Wan quipped.

“How was the view Master?” Ahsoka asked.

“Fine.” Anakin said.

“Okay, lay it on me. What’s my punishment?” Ahsoka sighed.

“Relax Ahsoka you’re not in trouble.” Anakin chuckled.

“Why?” Ahsoka asked.

“Cause I know I did this kind of thing to Obi-Wan a lot.” Anakin answered. “I can appreciate a little joke, even if it’s on me.”

“Now that this ‘little joke’ is settled, is training still on the table?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Anakin said. “Fives, I’m not gonna kill you. Dismissed.”

“Yes sir.” Fives replied. “Thanks for not killing me for this.” He left the training room and the Jedi began training.

\---

Rex went into the medbay to see how Cutup’s recovery was going.

“Hey you’re the Captain right?” Cutup asked.

“Yes. Captain Rex.” Rex introduced.

“Well how am I doing Captain?” Cutup asked. “Cause I feel ready to get back up and get out there and kick some ass.”

“Well you’ll need more recovery time for that but Fives and Echo have joined up and I think the 501st has a place for you.” Rex stated.

“Alright sir. Looks like I’m moving up in the galaxy.” Cutup replied.


	3. Anakin vs Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin challenges Rex to a friendly competition. Meanwhile, Cutup drags Fives and Ahsoka into a betting game

Cody and Rex were sparring in the training room with Opie, Fives, Echo, Cutup and Coric watching. Rex and Cody were always pretty evenly matched and were both two of the better hand to hand combatants in the clone army. Ultimately, Rex managed managed to take Cody down and put him on his back.

“Good job Captain.” Cody said.

“Thanks Commander.” Rex replied, helping Cody up. Opie tossed Rex a towel and chuckled, “You know Captain, I think you might be the best hand-to-hand combatant in this ship. You’ve beaten everyone here.”

“Not everyone.” Rex corrected. “Fives refuses to actually take part until Commander Tano finishes teaching him how to use a lightsaber and I haven’t actually gone up against any of the Jedi.”

“You could totally take on the Jedi, Skywalker, Kenobi, or Tano.” Cutup encouraged. “You’re Clone Captain Rex, King of the Five Hundred and First.”

“I don’t think Rex would fair too well against a Jedi.” Echo said hesitantly.

“Well if we take the force out of the equation, I think I might stand a chance.” Rex shrugged.

“Is that a challenge Rex?” a voice behind the clones asked. They turned and saw Anakin and Ahsoka. Rex faced Anakin and replied, “No sir, didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Come on Rex, just a little friendly competition.” Anakin goaded. “Boxing match between a General and his Captain.”

“You sure?” Rex asked.

“Yeah why not. It’ll be fun.” Anakin shrugged.

“Alright then.” Rex replied. “You’re on General. What are the stakes?”

“50 credits.” Anakin answered. “Fight’s on Friday.”

“Guess I better train then.” Rex chuckled. “One rule though. No force powers. Then it’s not really a fair fight.”

“That’s fair.” Anakin acknowledged. “Okay. No force powers. Just a good old fashioned brawl.” After everyone dispersed, Ahsoka was approached by Fives and Cutup.

“Commander you got a second?” Cutup asked.

“Sure. What about.” Ahsoka asked.

“This fight Rex and Skywalker are having.” Fives answered. “Cutup and I, well more Cutup, wanted to have people place bets on the fight and we wanna get you in on it.”

“Why do you need me for this?” Ashoka asked, intrigued by the clones’ proposition.

“We need a secure place for the money.” Cutup answered.

“How would we make any money?” Ashoka asked.

“Well there’s a fee you gotta pay if you wanna place a bet.” Fives explained. “If Rex wins, we divide up all the betting money between everyone who bet on Rex but we keep the fees that they paid to bet and split it between the three of us.”

“Okay. I’m in.” Ahsoka agreed.

“Good. We’ll collect money from everyone in Torrent Company and stash the money with you.” Cutup stated. “We will be rich my friends.”

“Yeah, rich off our friends beating each other up.” Fives chuckled. “Why’d you ask me to help you with this?”

“Cause you’re the only one who might actually agree to this.” Cutup answered. “Plus I thought having you on board might get Tano to agree to help, no offense Commander.”

“Little taken?” Ahsoka said, unsure of what to say.

“Alright, let’s go round up some bets!” Cutup cheered. They got 500 credits bet on Rex and 550 bet on Anakin. In fees they collected a total of 750 credits. On the day of the fight, Torrent Company gathered in the training room to watch the Captain and the General fight. Coric was appointed as the referee as he was the squad’s designated medic in the event that someone was seriously injured. While tallying up the final bets, Cutup asked Ahsoka, “Hey, why did Fives throw the game of darts he played with you when you met?”

“I don’t know.” Ahsoka shrugged. “You’d know his motives better that I would, you grew up with him after all.” Coric said to Anakin and Rex, “Okay, I really don’t wanna have to explain to our superiors why a Captain or a Jedi is out of commission because of a fight that people are betting on so please, be careful.” Anakin and Rex nodded and took their fighting stances. Rex jabbed at Anakin, punching him in the face. Anakin swung with his metal hand but Rex blocked. Anakin swiftly gave Rex a punch to the gut with his other hand. Rex stumbled back but quickly regained his stance. Clones cheered as the fight continued, both men striking and blocking blow after blow and wrestling each other to the ground. Anakin put Rex in a headlock but Rex broke free, elbowing Anakin in the chest. Rex quickly flipped Anakin over. Anakin rolled out and sprang up to his feet. Rex rolled to his feet and blocked Anakin’s attacks. Rex put Anakin into a headlock and body slammed him to the mat. Anakin let out a loud groan and began gasping for air. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Coric rushed over to make sure the Jedi was okay.

“General. General!” Coric shouted.

“I’m fine Coric.” Anakin wheezed.

“Sir I’m so sorry.” Rex said. “I didn’t mean to drop you that hard.

“It’s fine Rex.” Anakin brushed off. “I’ll be fine.”

“I guess this makes Rex the winner.” Coric chuckled. Coric raised Rex’s arm for all the crowd to see. After the match the bet winnings were divided up. Rex approached Cutup and asked, “What’s this I hear about you taking bets on the match?”

“I came up with an idea to have people bet on the fight to see who would win.” Cutup shrugged. “Brought Fives and Commander Tano in on it. But it was all in good fun.”

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure.” Rex said.

“Hey congrats Captain.” Cutup added. “I told you you could do it.”

“Thanks Cutup.” Rex smiled.


	4. Recovery on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of the 501st recover from the Blue Shadow Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Takes place after the events the events of Season One Episode 18 Mystery of the Thousand Moons. Fives and Opie were on the surface with the scientist Nuvo Vindi and Anakin and Obi-Wan when the virus went off while Cutup and Echo were down below with Rex, Ahsoka, and Padme.

Ahsoka, Rex, Padme, Cutup, and Echo, along with the rest of Torrent Company with the exception of Fives and Opie, as Anakin and Obi-Wan had selected them to guard Nuvo Vindi, were recovering from their brush with death from the Blue Shadow Virus in the Theed Palace medical facility. Anakin came into Padme’s room to check on how she was feeling.

“How are you feeling Padme?” Anakin asked.

“Better.” Padme sighed. “The cure you and Obi-Wan found seems to be working.”

“Good.” Anakin replied. “Cause it took a lot of effort to get the root from Iego. But you’re worth the effort. And I’d do it and more to protect you.”

“Thank you Anakin.” Padme said. “Have you gone to see Ahsoka yet?”

“No. You’re my first stop.” Anakin replied.

“I noticed a certain clone stopping by fairly often while we were in treatment.” Padme chuckled.

“Really? Which one?” Anakin asked.

“Fives.” Padme answered.

“Yeah they were fast friends.” Anakin shrugged. “Together they got me stuck to the ceiling.”

“Ahsoka told me about that.” Padme laughed. “We were talking in the cafeteria yesterday and she blushed when I asked about him.”

“Well it’s probably nothing but if there’s anything going on, it’s not my business.” Anakin shrugged. “I’ll ask Fives though. Just so I know what’s going on. They’re both good at thinking things through so I’ll keep out of it. Besides, I don’t think we’re in any position to judge.”

“True.” Padme chuckled. “At least some good has come from this horrible war.”

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.

“The clones are good men and many Jedi have formed a bond with them.” Padme explained. “Even if it’s not much, it’s still some small comfort that we’re forming bonds with these men.”

“That’s good Padme.” Anakin said. “We have to hold on to these good things, our friends, the bonds we form. It’s the only thing that’ll carry us through.”

\---

“How’s the recovery coming Rex?” Opie asked.

“Good Sergeant.” Rex replied. “Feelin’ a lot better. Been catching up on Breaking Bad. How’d it go with the doctor?”

“Good.” Opie answered. “He’s on his way back to Coruscant right now. How are the rest of the men?”

“The ones that survived are doin’ pretty well. Cutup hasn’t lost his sense of humor that’s for sure.” Rex answered.

“Good. So where are you in Breaking Bad?” Opie asked.

“Just finished the fourth season.” Rex answered. “Pretty good ending and a badass sendoff for a fantastic villain.”

“Well when you wrap the show, they made a spin-off with Saul and a movie.” Opie said.

“I’ll keep those in mind. Do you know when we’re getting out of here?” Rex asked.

“Captain Typho says we should be clear to leave tomorrow.” Opie answered. “I have your release forms. Most of the men are already cleared and are back on the ship. The only ones still here are you, me, and Fives, along with the Generals, Commander Tano, Senator Amidala, and Representative Binks.

“Good. I could use a vacation after this.” Rex chuckled. “Why isn’t Fives back on the ship?”

“Beats me.” Opie shrugged. “Said he wanted to stick around for a while. Didn’t see any reason to say no.”

\---

Ahsoka sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The past few weeks of treatment and recovery had been especially hard on her as she’d breathed in more of the virus than anyone else and her treatment had taken the longest. Her time in treatment was very hazy and blurred but her head had cleared as the treatment continued. She looked up and saw Fives standing in the doorway.

“Rise and shine Commander.” Fives quipped. “How’re you feeling?”

“A lot better.” Ahsoka replied. “Memories are still a little hazy.”

“Sorry I haven’t been to visit since you got put in recovery.” Fives said. “Been runnin’ around for the Generals with Ope making sure everything’s settled. Everyone else except Rex and the Jedi are back on the ship.”

“Why aren’t you?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well I couldn’t miss my favorite Jedi/Commander being released.” Fives chuckled, handing Ahsoka her release forms.

“Great. Now I can get outta here.” Ahsoka chuckled.

“Happy to help.” Fives replied.

“I’m grateful you know.” Ahsoka said.

“For bringing you papers?” FIves asked, confused.

“For being with me during the treatment.” Ahsoka clarified. “Padme told me how you were there a lot while I was being treated so I just wanted to say thank you.”

“No problem Commander.” Fives replied.

“Ahsoka.” Ahsoka corrected. “No Commander. Just call me Ahsoka.”

“Alright Ahsoka.” Fives chuckled. “I guess we’re on a first name basis.” The door slid open and Anakin walked in. He looked to Fives and said, “Fives. What are you doing here?”

“Ope had me drop off Ahsoka’s release forms.” FIves replied.

“Okay.” Anakin shrugged. “How are you feeling Snips?”

“A lot better.” Ahsoka answered.

“Good.” Anakin sighed. “Rest up. We need you for the next fight.”

“Okay Master.” Ahsoka acknowledged.

“Fives, can I speak with you a moment?” Anakin asked.

“Sure.” Fives answered. The pair left the room and Anakin stated, “I’ve noticed you and Ahsoka have become very good friends since you met. Is there anything going on with you two?”

“We’re friends, like you said.” Fives shrugged. “Nothing more going on than that.”

“Don’t worry Fives, this isn’t judgement.” Anakin chuckled. “I’m just curious. Whatever you two do or don’t do is up to you.”

“I thought the Jedi weren’t supposed to have romantic attachments.” Fives said. He thought about it for a few moments until a stupid grin appeared on his face. “You’re with the Senator!”

“You son of a- how do you know that?” Anakin stuttered.

“Well you say you don’t care if Ahsoka engages in romantic attachments and that if we wanted to, you wouldn’t stop us. The implication there is that you are very much against the Jedi’s no romantic attachments policy and what better reason for you to dislike the rule than being with someone. Senator Amidala was just my best guess.”

“You’re a dick you know that.” Anakin groaned.

“Relax General I won’t tell anyone.” Fives chuckled. “I respect your privacy enough to not tell people this secret.”

“Thank you.” Anakin sighed. The pair went back into the room. Anakin addressed both of them, “I’ll leave the two of you to your conversation. See you back on the ship.”

“What were you guys talking about?” Ahsoka asked.

“Nothin’ to worry about.” Fives answered. “It’s good to see you doing better Ahsoka.”

“Thanks Fives.” Ahsoka blushed. “I’m glad you and I are friends.”

“Me too Ahsoka.” Fives smiled. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. For the Breaking Bad thing, just use your imagination for Breaking Bad in space. Thought that bit between Rex and Opie might be funny


	5. Felucia Campaign Part 1: Temporary Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is called away for important Jedi business and while he's away, the Jedi Council names Obi-Wan as Ahsoka's temporary Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Battle of Kamino and concurrently with the Senate Hostage Crisis by Cad Bane. Fives, Echo, and Cutup have just been promoted to ARC Troopers. Like five minutes before this starts they are given an official promotion.

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the command room to be briefed on the situation on Felucia. They and the 501st had been called there to lead a part of the campaign.

“Master Yoda, we’ve arrived at Felucia.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Good.” Yoda replied. “However, need Skywalker back at Coruscant we do. Popular with some of the Senators and the Chancellor he is and need him to attend a banquet with them we do. Master Kenobi will supervise the battle.”

“What about Ahsoka?” Anakin asked. “I doubt she can attend a Senatorial Banquet.”

“Remain there and aid Master Kenobi she shall.” Yoda informed. “Take on the roll of Interim Master Obi-Wan will.” Both Jedi were fine with this as they trusted each other and Ahsoka had respect for Obi-Wan so the time period this would go on for would be smooth.

“Guess I’m off to Coruscant to deal with politicians.” Anakin sighed.

“I’ll try to have the battle won by the time you return.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “And don’t worry. I won’t corrupt your Padawan or try to fix your mistakes. Just provide someone else to learn from.”

“No such thing as too many teachers there is.” Yoda added before ending the transmission. Anakin went to the hanger and departed the ship. Obi-Wan went to the break room where he found Fives, Echo, and Cutup celebrating their promotion to ARC Troopers.

“General! Have a drink with us and celebrate!” Cutup exclaimed.

“No thanks.” Obi-Wan replied. “I’m looking for Ahsoka. Have you seen her?”

“She was with us earlier celebrating.” Fives answered. “I think she’s in her room meditating now.”

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan said.” And congratulations on your promotion. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you sir.” Echo chuckled. The three went back to enjoying their drinks while Obi-Wan went to Ahsoka’s room. He knocked on the door and Ahsoka answered and said, “Hey Master Kenobi. What’s up?”

“Anakin has been called away for a Senatorial Banquet.” Obi-Wan explained. “In his absence, the Council has made me your Interim Master.”

“Okay.” Ahsoka shrugged. “We’re still leading the assault on Felucia right?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan replied. “Gather the men. We’ll be landing shortly.” The men boarded their gunships and prepared to land on the battlefield. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka led the charge with Rex, Fives, Echo, and Cutup close behind. Obi-Wan’s blue lightsaber sliced through droids left and right while Ahsoka and the clones followed behind. Their objective was to take a Separatist outpost so they could bring the turbo tanks down. Rex shot quickly with his duel blasters while Opie covered him.

“Master Kenobi! The outpost is up ahead!” Ahsoka shouted. She and Obi-Wan deflected blaster bolts and Obi-Wan stated, “Alright here’s the plan: The clones, Rex, and I will hold off the droids here, keep their attention focused on us. You, Fives, Echo, and Cutup will go around and flank them from behind.”

“You got it Master!” Ahsoka acknowledged. Called to the ARC Troopers, “Fives, Echo, Cutup! Follow me!” The ARC Troopers obeyed and rushed to follow the Padawan.

“What do you need us for Commander?” Echo asked.

“Master Kenobi wants us to attack the outpost from behind so we can flank them.” Ahsoka informed.

“So we get the fun part of the mission.” Cutup chuckled. The group snuck behind enemy lines until they were behind the outpost.

“Lotta droids down there.” Fives stated, looking through his visor. “But I think we can take ‘em, especially with a Jedi on our side.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Fives.” Ahsoka chuckled. The group quietly snuck down and got into position. Ahsoka gave the signal to attack and the clones started blasting. Cutup charged into the outpost shooting, destroying numerous droids while Echo covered him. Fives rushed in close behind while Ahsoka carved through the droids. Fives notice one of the droids firing at a fuel tank near where Ahsoka was standing. Without thinking he charged towards Ahsoka, tackling her and shielding her from the blast. Cutup shot at the droid, destroying it and shouted, “Commander! Fives! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Ahsoka replied. “I think Fives is unconscious!”

“We’ll deal with him later!” Cutup stated. “We need to focus on the battle or we won’t be able to help him.”

\---

Obi-Wan and Rex pushed ahead, breaking through the droid lines.

“General, where’s Tano, Fives, Echo, and Cutup?” Rex asked.

“I sent them to attack the outpost from behind while we break the droids here.” Obi-Wan explained as he deflected blaster bolts. He shouted to the men, “Come on! We have to push through!”

“Victory’s in sight boys! Home stretch!” Rex shouted. The clones pushed through the droid’s defenses and the Separatists were forced to retreat.

“We got those clankers on the run!” Opie shouted. The clones cheered for their victory while Obi-Wan went to find Ahsoka. Echo and Cutup stood at attention when Obi-Wan walked by. Ahsoka held the unconscious Fives and Obi-Wan knelt by her.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked softly. After hearing about it, he sent for Coric to see how the ARC Trooper was doing. Coric arrived with his new medic-in-training, Kix.

“How is he Coric?” Echo asked after the examination.

“Not sure yet.” Coric answered. “It’ll be a while before we know if he’ll make it.” He and Kix got Fives onto a stretcher and put him with the rest of the injured. Obi-Wan pulled Ahsoka aside and asked, “Are you alright? I can sense a great deal of fear from you on whether or Fives was going to live.”

“Yes Master.” Ahsoka answered. “I’m just want him to be okay.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan replied. “We need to start planning the next stage of the assault. I’ll have Coric let us know if Fives wakes up.”

“Yes Master. Thanks.” Ahsoka acknowledged.

\---

“The Separatist Base is heavily fortified.” Rex stated. “It’ll take a while to come up with a plan to take it. In the meantime I suggest we let the men rest and the wounded heal.”

“Alright Rex.” Obi-Wan replied. “Let me know when we have a plan.” He and Ahsoka left and went to see how the wounded were doing.

“General. Commander.” Coric said, standing at attention.

“How are the wounded Coric?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Some have recovered, others we couldn’t save.” Coric said glumly.

“What about Fives? How is he?” Ahsoka asked.

“No change.” Coric answered. “He’s stable but still unconscious.”

“Where is he?” Ahsoka asked. Coric led the Jedi to where Fives was lying.

“We’re doing everything we can for him.” Coric stated. Obi-Wan saw a tear stream down Ahsoka’s cheek as she gripped the ARC Trooper’s hand.

“Come back Fives.” Ahsoka whispered. Obi-Wan put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder to comfort her.

“I think I need to meditate Master.” Ahsoka mumbled. “Clear my head so I can be focused for the battle.”

“That sounds like a wise decision.” Obi-Wan reassured. On their way out, the Jedi were approached by Opie who informed them that Rex had sent Echo and Cutup out to do some recon.

“Alright.” Obi-Wan responded. “Let me know when they’re back so we can get a report and work out a plan to take the base.” Opie nodded and left. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went into the woods and found a nice clearing to meditate in. Ahsoka calmed her mind and let her thoughts wander, drawing on her connection to the force. After a few minutes of silence, Obi-Wan spoke. “He’ll be okay Ahsoka.” he assured.

“How do you know?” Ahsoka asked.

“I have faith.” Obi-Wan replied. “Fives is a soldier. If there’s a fight, he won’t stop until it’s won.

“I know.” Ahsoka admitted. “I’m just worried. He saved my life and I don’t want him to die before I get the chance to thank him.”

\---

“There’s another outpost.” Echo said. He and Cutup were doing recon for Rex and Opie and had already come across three Separatist outposts. The road they would need to take to escort the firepower needed to take the Separatist base would be a long and bloody road. As they continued on their way, they heard screams coming from off in the distance. The ARC Troopers raced towards the scream and saw a group of commando droids holding a mother and her children hostage. They raced down to help and made short work of the droids. The woman thanked them and sent them on their way.

“We should return to the outpost and let Rex know what we’ve found.” Echo stated.

“Agreed.” Cutup replied. They made their way back to camp and found Rex and Opie observing the map.

“Sirs, we’ve located at least three more outposts on route to the base we need to take.” Cutup said. “The road to the base will no doubt have a lot of casualties.”

“Then we best make preparations.” Rex replied. “Ope, have Coric and Kix load up the injured into the turbo tanks. We need to be ready to move out as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir.” Opie said.

“Sir is there any update on Fives?” Echo asked.

“Not yet.” Rex replied. “Condition is the same. Sorry boys.” THe clones made the preparations and began their trek to the Separatist base. Rex and Obi-Wan rode in the lead tank.

“Here we go Rex muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write. This is going to be an ongoing story arc as you can probably tell. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think


	6. Felucia Campaign Part 2: The Road Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st take heavy losses as they march on the Separatist base. Rex and Obi-Wan come up with a new plan to take the base

“What’s the status of the convoy?” Rex asked a clone.

“We’ve taken a lot of fire so far sir.” The colne answered. “But we seem to be getting through with ease.”

“Echo and Cutup said there was a lot of Seppies on the route to the base.” Rex stated. “We need to be ready for a strong defense.” They had already come across a few tanks on the path that had given the convoy a bit of a beating. Rex worried that that was a herald of what was to come. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sparred in the cargo bay of the tank.

“You’re doing well Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan commented. “Far better than most at your age.”

“Thank you Master Kenobi.” Ahsoka replied.

“In fact, I think it’s time for a challenge.” Obi-Wan added. He pulled from his belt a small saber similar to Ahsoka and handed it to her. “This is a shoto saber.” He explained. “Used for swift combatants. Not many Jedi can master wielding two blades, but I think you’re up for the task.” Ahsoka took the shoto saber and ignited it, revealing a yellowish-green blade.

“Thanks Master.” Ahsoka grinned. She took a stance and prepared to spar some more when a blast hit the tank, knocking them both to the ground. The Jedi looked out the window and saw a large number of droids and a few tanks coming their way.

“Blast!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Come on Ashoka. We need to get out there and help deal with those droids.” The Jedi rushed out of the tank and into the battlefield.

“Welcome to the party sirs!” Opie shouted, firing his blaster. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka charged towards the droids, deflecting blaster bolts and carving through droids. Echo and Cutup followed them, providing cover fire.

“You two shinies, you’re with me!” Opie shouted to two of the clones. The three clones charged into the fight, shooting down droids left and right.

“Always wanted to be on the front lines eh Tec!” one clone chuckled.

“Rookies! Keep your attention on the battle!” Opie shouted. Opie and the clones followed Opie into the heat of battle, destroying droids. They joined Rex behind some cover.

“Opie we need to destroy those tanks!” Rex stated it’s the only way we’re gonna be able to beat these droids back!”

“Alright you two.” Opie said to the shinies. “What are your names?”

“Jesse.” one said.

“Tector.” The other answered.

“Jesse, Tector. You two are gonna join the Captain and I to rush those tanks.” Opie said. ”We need to move fast and hard to take ‘em out. You up for it?”

“That’s ARC Trooper work sir…” Tector said hesitantly.

“Yes it is.” Rex replied. “However one of our ARC Troopers is currently incapacitated and the other two are backing up the Jedi. In times like these we must rise to the occasion. We had three do just that on Kamino and now they’re ARC Troopers. So, are you up for it?”

“Sir yes sir!” Jesse and Tector shouted in unison.

“Good.” Rex said. “Then let’s go.” The four clones jumped from behind cover and advanced, taking out droids as they moved. Jesse saw a droid aiming at Tector and tackled him down, shooting the droid in the process. They ducked behind some cover that gave them a view of the tanks.

“Any ideas?” Rex asked.

“We could take one of the tanks and use it against the droids.” Tector suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Opie considered. “We crack open the hatch, climb in, and take out the other tanks.”

“I’m in.” Rex shrugged.”Jesse, you and I will provide covering fire while Tector and Opie get inside the tank.” The clones nodded and Rex chuckled, “Alright. Let’s go to work.” They split off into their pairs and enacted their part of the plan. Rex and Jesse fired at the tank, drawing it’s fire. They dove out of the way of the cannon fire and ducked behind cover.

“Is this your first battle Rookie?” Rex asked.

“Yes sir.” Jesse answered. “Got picked for the 501st when Sergeant Appo visited Coruscant a week ago. Tector too.”

“Well let’s hope you make it to your second.” Rex chuckled. “Let’s go!” They hopped out from behind cover and continued to draw the tank’s fire while Opie and Tector climbed on top.

“Ready kid?” Opie asked.

“Yes sir!” Tector answered. Opie opened the hatch and Tector fired on the droids inside. The pair climbed inside. Opie sat down at the cannon seat and Tector in the driver’s. Tector turned the tank to face the others, the cannon aimed at them.

“Eat this you damn clankers!” Opie shouted. He fired the cannon at one of the tanks, two shots to destroy it. Before the other tank could do anything, it was blown up too. With their tanks destroyed, the last of the droids were mopped up easily. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka met with Rex and Opie for a report of the battle.

“So, how many did we lose?” Obi-Wan asked grimly.

“We haven’t done the full accounting.” Opie sighed. “Coric says we have around 35 men injured. I suggest we make camp here, let some of the wounded rest before we continue.”

“I concur with Sergeant Opie sir.” Rex stated, backing him up. “We are on a straight path to our objective with only one way there. We don’t know what’s up ahead and we need the men rested. Otherwise we could be bushwhacked by the next attack on the convoy.”

“Alright.” Obi-Wan agreed. “We’ll set up camp here. Rex, have Echo and Cutup scout the area and make sure we don’t have any unpleasant surprises waiting for us. Opie, set up defenses so that if the droids attack again, we’re ready. Ahsoka, check on the wounded and try to get a full accounting of our losses.”

“Sir, I would like to make mention of two Troopers who I believe showed tremendous valor today.” Opie stated. “CT-5597, Jesse, and CT-7635, Tector. They stepped up today and if it weren’t for those two, Rex and I wouldn’t have been able to take out those tanks.” Obi-Wan nodded and went off to organize their plans. Ahsoka went to where the wounded were resting and started to get an accounting of all the dead and injured. She calculated around 820 men had died and they had roughly 500 injured. While she was doing her census, she overheard one clone talking about how he and the Captain had drawn the tank’s fire while his friend helped break into the tank. She walked over to them and asked, “You’re Jesse and Tector right?”

“Yes sir.” Jesse answered.

“Opie told us about you.” Ahsoka said. “Good work boys.”

“Thanks Commander Tano.” Tector chuckled. Ahsoka finished getting the numbers for the casualties, total 827, and injured, 502 and delivered them to Coric.

“Thanks Commander. This is a big help.” Coric stated.

“No problem.” Ahsoka replied. She shuffled her feet a little and asked, “How’s Fives?”

“Stable.” Coric answered. “I still can’t say for certain if he’ll make it but hopefully he’ll pull through. You can see him if you like.” Coric led Ahsoka to where Fives was lying, still unconscious. She slid her hand into his, squeezing it tightly and whispered so Coric couldn’t hear, “Please don’t die.”

\---

Echo and Cutup returned from scouting and brought their report to Obi-Wan and Rex.

“So, how’s the path ahead?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We’re almost to the base.” Echo stated. “It’s directly ahead but it’s heavily fortified. They’ve got a lot of firepower and defenses waiting to tear us apart.”

“Okay.” Obi-Wan muttered, stroking his beard. “We’ll need to hit them with everything we have. I’ll have Admiral Yularen get us some air support.”

“You’ve done good boys.” Rex said. “Get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow. And check on Fives, see how he’s doing.”

“Sir yes sir.” Echo and Cutup said in unison. The ARC Troopers left Obi-Wan and Rex to continue planning.

“We need to come up with an alternative plan.” Rex stated. “Our men are battered and worn out. We’ve got a lot of injured and even more dead. If we march headfirst with our tanks to the base, we’ll be torn to shreds.”

“I’m open to ideas.” Obi-Wan sighed. “What do you suggest?”

“We take a small squad to infiltrate the base and disable their weapons.” Rex said. “Then we march our tanks up and knock the door down.”

“Who do you suggest this team consist of?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You, me, Commander Tano, Cutup and Echo for starters.” Rex said. “I think we’ll need a medic so I’d suggest Coric’s trainee Kix. And I think Grenn, Erik, Jesse, and Tector.”

“A team of ten should be small enough.” Obi-Wan considered. “However you can’t come on this mission. I need someone to lead the assault after we knock out the defenses.”

“Then I’d recommend Opie.” Rex stated. “You’ve seen how he often acts as my second. The men respect him and he’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

“Alright.” Obi-Wan replied. “We will infiltrate the base and take out the defenses. Then you will lead the rest of the army to take the base.” Rex nodded and they began to formulate the infiltration.

\---

Opie went into the camp where the troops were resting. He found Tector sitting on a box cleaning his blaster. He had a standard military cut and a goatee. Opie took off his helmet and sat down next to him.

“You did good today kid.” Opie said. “Really stepped up today.”

“Thank you sir.” Tector said gratefully. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Opie shrugged.

“Why do you have your hair so long?” Tector asked. “Most clones have a minor facial hair and short hair on their head if any.”

“It’s a sign of victory for me.” Opie said. “Every time we lose a battle, I get a haircut. We haven’t lost a battle in a while. Of course I do trim it a little just to keep it manageable in the helmet.” Tector chuckled and returned to cleaning his blaster when the pair were approached by Rex.

“Hey Rex. What’s up?” Opie asked.

“Opie I need you to lead an infiltration mission with General Kenobi and Commander Tano.” Rex informed.

“Yes sir.” Opie replied. “Who else is on the team?”

“Ten man team.” Rex stated. Aside from the Jedi, Cutup, Echo, Kix, Jesse, Grenn, and Erik have been assigned to the mission. As have you Tector.”

“Okay.” Tector acknowledged. “Guess we better prepare for the mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. Battles are often pretty interesting. Anyway enjoy


	7. Felucia Campaign Part 3: Valor of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan leads an infiltration on the Separatist base when he encounters a familiar foe

The team crept through the jungle towards the base, the clones keeping their blasters pointed ahead of them. Echo and Cutup went up onto a nearby ridge to see how they could break in.

“The blast doors are ray-shielded.” Echo said.

“Yeah I see.” Cutup acknowledged. “I see a vent we could use. Too small for us though. Maybe Commander Tano can squeeze through and let us in.” Echo nodded and they returned to the rest of the team.

“Okay.” Obi-Wan said, considering the recon information and formulating a plan. “We’ll split into two teams. Me, Ahsoka, Erik, Jesse, and Tector will go to the control center. Echo, Cutup, Opie, Kix, and Grenn will take out the defenses.” The team approached the base and Ahsoka climbed in through the vent and opened the door. Opie led his group to where the defense controls were located.

“Alright boys.” he said. “Let’s take out these guns. I’ll disable the weapon systems. Grenn, you disable the shield. Echo, Cutup, Kix, you guys keep an eye out for any droids.” The clones successfully disabled the defenses when they were suddenly ambushed by a platoon of droids. Kix, Echo, and Cutup fired on them taking out a few as they ducked behind cover. Grenn took out a grenade from his pack and threw it at the droids. As he did, a blaster bolt hit him in the head, killing him instantly. Opie grabbed Grenn’s blaster and began to dual fire at the droids, taking out as many as he could before he was shot in the shoulder. Echo and Cutup drove off the rest while Kix tended to Opie’s wound.

“It’s not to bad sir.” Kix stated. “You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Kix.” Opie groaned. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan led his group to the control center where they were greeted by an unpleasant surprise: Ventress, along with a lot of droids.

“Ventress. What a surprise my dear.” Obi-Wan quipped. “I hadn’t expected to see you here.”

“I live to surprise.” Ventress replied teasingly. She drew her twin lightsabers and ordered her troops to attack.

“Ahsoka you and the clones take out the droids!” Obi-Wan ordered. “I’ll deal with Ventress.” The Jedi drew their lightsabers and attacked. Obi-Wan clashed his blue saber with Ventress’ red blade. Ventress moved on the offensive but Obi-Wan using his skill with Soresu maintained his defense. Ahsoka cut down droids with her green blade, slicing through them and deflecting blaster bolts back at them. Jesse and Tector moved to cover her and took out some of the droids. Erik attempted to change cover but was shot down by the droids, killing him. Jesse and Tector remained focused on the battle, resolving to mourn their fallen brother later. Obi-Wan and Ventress parried attacks, clashing their sabers. Obi-Wan gained the upper hand and disarmed her. She force pushed Obi-Wan back, holding him against the wall and grabbed one of her lightsaber with the force. Ahsoka was preoccupied by the droids so without thinking, Tector jumped out from behind cover and fired at Ventress. She blocked his shots and dropped Obi-Wan, leaving the Jedi disoriented. She pressed her attack on Tector, chopping his blaster and kicking him, knocking his helmet off. She picked him up with the force and threw him against the wall before using the force to bring his neck into her hand and stab him in the heart.

“Brave fool.” She chuckled, dropping Tector’s body.

“Tector!” Jesse shouted in horror, seeing his friend die. Ahsoka finished off the rest of the droids and pointed her saber at Ventress. Obi-Wan stood up as well and aimed his blade at her. Suddenly there was a loud boom coming from outside.

“Looks like Rex has launched his attack.” Ahoska quipped.

“And you’ll be spending a long time in a Republic prison Ventress.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Not gonna happen my dear Obi-Wan.” Ventress sneered. She forced the Jedi away and fled the control room. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Jesse pursued her to the hanger where there were a large number of droids. The group ducked behind cover and Obi-Wan sent a transmission to Opie.

“Opie we need you in the hanger!” Obi-Wan stated. “We have the opportunity to capture Count Dooku’s assassin Ventress.”

“Yes sir.” Opie replied. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka charged at the droids, carving through them and blocking blaster bolts with Jesse providing covering fire.

“I have to say I missed having a Padawan.” Obi-Wan quipped to Ahsoka. Ahoska chuckled as she focused on the battle. She remembered the lesson with the shoto saber from earlier and realized she still had it on her belt. Almost as if Obi-Wan read her thoughts he said, “Use the force and trust your instincts and you will be able to use the shoto saber.” Ahsoka drew it from her belt and ignited the yellow-green blade. Using the force to guide her movements, she increased in speed and effectiveness in fighting off the droids. The injured Opie, Kix, Echo, and Cutup joined the fight and provided more cover for the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fought their way to Ventress and engaged her in a duel. Ahsoka’s swift offense combined with Obi-Wan’s nigh unbreakable defense was too much for the Sith Assassin. In a last ditch effort, Ventress force pushed Obi-Wan away and led Ahsoka in the duel. She caused Ahsoka to slip and disarmed the young Padawan. Ventress held her lightsaber to Ahsoka’s throat and backed up towards a ship.

“Let me go or I will kill Skywalker’s little pet.” Ventress ordered. Obi-Wan sighed and deactivated his lightsaber. He put it on his belt and raised his hands.

“Let her go.” he ordered. Ventress backed up the ramp into her ship. Once she was at the top, she shoved Ahsoka down and closed the door and took off.

“Ahsoka are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes Master.” Ahsoka grumbled. “Ventress got away.”

“We’ll have another chance to capture her.” Obi-Wan replied. “For now I’m just glad you’re alright. We’ve had a victory today. We took the Separatist base.” Opie rubbed his shoulder and said to Jesse, “Good work today kid. Where’s Tector?”

“He didn’t make it.” Jesse grumbled.

“I’m sorry brother.” Opie sighed. “He was a good soldier. He’ll be missed.”

\---

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sparred in the training room on the  _ Resolute _ , Ahsoka wanting to learn how to use the shoto saber more effectively so she wouldn’t have to rely on the force to guide her movements, asn that required a lot of energy and concentration.

“Jar Kai is difficult to master but you’ll get the hang of it.” Obi-Wan said. “Just keep practicing. Both Anakin and I have experience with it.” While they spared, the blast doors opened and Anakin came in.

“Good to see you taught Ahsoka something useful while you were her Master.” Anakin joked.

“Anakin. Welcome back. How was the hostage crisis?” Obi-Wan quipped. “You know, the Die Hard style situation where for some reason Senator Amidala had your lightsaber instead of you?”

“How do you know about that?” Anakin asked.

“The Council told me that once we get back to Coruscant, Quinlin Vos and I will be tracking down Ziro so I contacted Senator Amidala in case she had any information that might lead me to Cad Bane or his accomplices.” Obi-Wan informed. “But not to worry. The Council is unaware of that part of the story.”

“Got it.” Anakin sighed. “So how did the assault go?”

“We lost a lot of men and still have a lot in recovery.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Speaking of which, are we done for today?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan answered.

“Thanks Master.” Ahsoka said. She walked out the blast doors and headed for the med bay.

“What was that about?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan considered telling Anakin but decided he would keep it to himself and respect Ahsoka’s privacy. If she wanted Anakin to know she would tell him herself.

“She’s just going to check on the men.” Obi-Wan lied. “She’s been helping Coric and Kix take care of them.”

“Well good for her.” Anakin chuckled. Ahsoka entered the medbay and went to Fives’ room. He had stabilized since the battle but still hadn’t woken up yet.

“Hey Fives.” Ahsoka said. “I hope you’re doing better. I miss you and I want you to get well. The army needs you.” Ahsoka grasped his hand, tears lightly streaming down her face. She couldn’t bring herself to say what she really meant, even if Fives was in a coma. She released his hand and sat back in her chair. After a while of sitting in silence, she heard Fives stirr in his bed. Fives blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up in pain. A giddy smile spread quickly across Ahsoka’s face as she gave Fives a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Ahsoka whispered through sobs of joy. “How do you feel?”

“Not too bad for being blown up and almost dying.” Fives answered. “How ‘bout you?”

“I’m fine.” Ahsoka answered. “But I would be dead if it weren’t for you. Thank you.”

“I was just doing what any clone would do.” Fives blushed.

“Well, I’m grateful.” Ahsoka chuckled. “You almost died for me. The least I can do is thank you.”

“Judging by the fact that we’re still alive I’m guessing the mission was a success?” Fives asked. Ahsoka nodded and grasped Fives’ hand again.

“I’m so happy you’re alright.” Ahsoka said. “I was with you everyday praying for you to wake up.”

“Well I’m flattered Ahsoka.” Fives chuckled. “Your way of repaying me for staying with you while you recovered on Naboo?”

“Exactly.” Ahsoka answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think


	8. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Obi-Wan goes after Ziro the Hutt, the 501st has some down time on Coruscant

With Obi-Wan on a mission to recapture Ziro the Hutt and Anakin not being assigned to lead a campaign, the 501st was given a bit of leave time. Fives, Echo, Cutup, and Ahsoka decided to use this opportunity to have some fun and made plans to go out drinking.

“Here we are my friends!” Cutup laughed. “The best bar on Coruscant: Skeeter’s!”

“Why’s this one the best?” Ahsoka asked.

“Cause it’s the only bar where women get drunk enough to actually wanna go home with him.” Fives jabbed. They entered the bar and were greeted with loud music.

“I thought you said this was a bar.” Echo said.

“It’s a bit of a bar/club hybrid.” Cutup shrugged. “But the sign says bar so I call it a bar. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna find a beautiful woman to warm my bed tonight.”

“Good luck brother.” Echo laughed as Cutup walked off to introduce himself to a woman by the bar.

“Regular dandy and a charmer.” Fives chuckled. “Come on Ahsoka. Let’s dance.”

“Nonono.” Ahsoka protested half-heartedly. “I can’t dance for shit.”

“Come on it’ll be fun.” Fives insisted as he pulled Ashoka onto the dance floor. “It’s easy just do what everyone else is doing.” They looked and viewed the rest of the drunken patrons grinding each other and Fives quipped, “Well, maybe not as sexually.” Ahsoka buried her face his shirt blushing.

“You’re such a dick.” Ahsoka laughed playfully.

“Then how is it that we’re as close as we are if I’m ‘such a dick’?” Fives shot back.

“Because I enjoy your sarcasm and charisma.” Ahsoka answered. “I also find your dick-ish nature charming and funny.” Fives laughed at this. While the pair danced, Cutup led a twi'lek over to Echo and said, “Hey Echo, this beautiful woman, Vette, has a proposition for us: you and I face off in a game of Ironman Darts and whoever wins she’ll go home with. Whaddaya say?”

“Alright Cutup.” Echo snickered. “You’re on.” After an intense game of Ironman Darts, Cutup managed to beat Echo by just one point, winning the game.

“Good game brother.” Cutup laughed.

“Enjoy your night Cutup.” Echo replied, getting himself a drink. After they finished dancing, Fives and Ahsoka decided to play some pool. After a few minutes, Ahsoka noticed a redhead walk over to them and lean on the table as Fives lined up a shot and hit the ball into the pocket.

“Nice shot.” the girl purred. “I’m Kara.”

“Fives.” Fives replied.

“Well Fives, what do you say you and I get outta here and have some fun?” Kara said suggestively. For some reason this made Ahsoka’s cheeks burn with anger and without thinking she said, “Sorry he’s with me.” Kara simply scoffed and moved on to another patron in the bar.

“You didn’t have to do that Ahsoka.” Fives said.

“Can we talk?” Ahsoka asked. “In private?”

“Sure.” Fives shrugged. He and Ahsoka walked outside and he asked, “So what did you wanna talk about?”

“I don’t know how to say it so I’m just gonna say it.” Ahsoka sighed. “I think I have a crush on you. I think I’ve had these feelings for a while but I didn’t wanna admit them because of the Jedi and cause I was scared but when I saw Kara flirting with you it made me feel so jealous cause I didn’t wanna see you with other girls and-” Before Ahsoka could continue rambling, Fives pressed a soft but firm kiss to her lips.

“I kinda have a thing for you too if I’m being honest.” Fives smirked. “I kept it to myself cause the Jedi are strict assholes but if you don’t give a shit about the rules then I don’t either.”

“So this’ll be our secret?” Ahsoka asked hopefully.

“I like you Ahsoka.” Fives stated. “If you like me then I don’t see why we can’t.”

“Of course we’ll keep our secret better then Anakin and Padme.” Ahsoka chuckled.

“You know about that too?” FIves scoffed.

“Obi-Wan also knows.” Ahsoka added. “Hell I think Rex and Cody know too. And likely a few other officers. They are not good at keeping that secret.”

“Now I’m a little surprised Skywalker hasn’t been kicked out of the Jedi Order.” Fives laughed.

“Honestly, I think they’re just too high minded and oblivious.” Ahsoka chuckled.

“Sounds like you’re questioning your place with them.” Fives suggested.

“The Jedi are supposed to keep the peace not fight a war for a government.” Ahsoka sighed. “I think it’s a little difficult to come to terms with that.”

“At the risk of you hitting me, if you don’t agree with what the Jedi have become, you can always leave.” Fives said.

“I believe the Jedi have a purpose. They’ve just lost sight of it.” Ahsoka replied. “The ideals of peace and justice are important but the Jedi seem more focused on being powerful and serving the whim of burocrats than being one with the force and keeping the peace. I mean Mace Windu chopped Jango Fett’s head off in the first Battle of Geonosis. You can’t tell me that’s something a protector should do.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I have similar doubts about the war and the Republic that the clones were born to serve.” Fives shrugged.

“I think I just realized why I feel drawn to you.” Ahsoka said. “You have an extremely high level of independence compared to how the clones are bred. Hell even for an ARC you’re really independent.”

“I imagine the Kaminoans would call me ‘defective’.” Fives chuckled. “Luckily they only watch us for three years while we grow before they turn off the accelerated aging and release us into the ranks of the clone army.”

“How old would that make you?” Ahsoka asked.

“They turn it off at 20 and it’s been a year since they did for me so biologically, 21.” Fives answered. “But physically I would be five. But most clones, myself included go by biological age.”

“Why do they turn off the aging thing?” Ahsoka asked.

“To make us last longer.” Fives answered. “Men are in peak condition from 20 to 30 so they maximise the effectiveness of the clones by aging and training us fast and keeping us in our prime for longer.”

“So the goal is to cram 20 years of training into three and get ten years of a soldier out of it?” Ahsoka scoffed. “Seems like really cold logic.”

“Yeah you’re not wrong.” Fives sighed. “So what should you wanna do?”

“What do you suggest?” Ahsoka asked.

“We could go on a bar crawl.” Fives suggested. “Go from bar to bar, get really drunk, do crazy things, and make poor choices we’ll regret tomorrow.”

“Sounds like fun.” Ahsoka smiled. “I’m in.”

\---

Anakin sat in the lounge of the GAR barricks when Rex came in and sat down next to him.

“Have you seen Fives?” Rex asked. “He went out with Commander Tano, Echo, and Cutup last night. He hasn’t checked in and I’m a little worried.”

“What did Ahsoka, Echo, and Cutup tell you?” Anakin asked.

“Echo and Cutup haven’t seen him and I don’t know where Ahsoka is.” Rex answered. At that moment it clicked in his head. He had noticed how Fives and Ahsoka had become close in the year since Fives joined the 501st. “Actually I just remembered, Fives likes doing bar crawls while on leave.” Rex stated, which was true. “He probably took the Commander on one.”

“Well let me know if something happened.” Anakin replied. Rex nodded and he turned to leave. Once he was sure no one would hear him, he made contact to Ahsoka’s comm. FIves and Ahsoka had just woken up and were naked and making out in a hotel room bed when they heard Ahsoka’s comm beeping.

“Shit.” Ahsoka groaned. “I should get that if we don’t want anyone suspecting anything.” Fives nodded and Ahsoka picked up the comm.

“Commander, it’s Rex.” The comm said. “I’m gonna make this quick. I know you’re with Fives. I don’t wanna know what’s going on just get back to base.” Rex hung up and the pair flopped down on the bed.

“Guess we gotta get back to base.” Fives sighed.

“Yep.” Ahsoka grumbled. “This was fun. Can’t wait to do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead. And I didn't abandon this story. Hope you enjoyed this overdue update


	9. The Deserter and the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crash landing and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Cody are captured, Fives, Ahsoka, and Rex must save them with the help of an old friend

“Remind me why I got stuck on a mission to see if a medical station is functional?” Fives groaned as he slumped back in his seat.

“We thought it would be a good idea for a Jedi to travel with at least one clone companion in the event that we need backup.” Obi-Wan explained. “Anakin chose Rex, I chose Cody, and Ahsoka chose you.”

“Come on Fives.” Rex said. “You’re glad to be away from the front lines on an easy mission. Less people dying.”

“Yeah I guess.” Fives sighed.

“If all goes well it’ll be a quick check in with the medical station.” Cody said.

“And if it doesn’t?” Ahsoka asked.

“That’s why we brought the clones.” Obi-Wan answered. “If we run into droids, we’ve got six people to man defenses and if we’re shot down, we’ve got backup on the ground for in case we run into some… unsavory characters.”

“There’s Selucimi, dead ahead.” Anakin chimed in.

“But where’s the medical station?” Ahsoka asked. “I’m not getting anything on my scanners.” The screen then started beeping, alerting them to the presence of Vulture Droids. Anakin tried to run evasive maneuvers but was quickly shot down, forcing them to eject.

“And here I thought this was gonna be boring.” Fives snickered as he got out of his ejection pod.

“Where on Selucimi are we?” Ahsoka asked.

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Wherever we are we can’t just wander around aimlessly. We need a plan.”

“Agreed.” Anakin said. “Fives, do some recon, see what’s around.”

“Yes sir.” Five responded. He moved to some higher ground, attempting to find something that would point to a way off the planet. He spotted to things he would consider points of interest: a column of smoke coming from off in the distance and some cattle grazing off in a nearby field. He returned to the group to report his findings.

“There’s some cattle in a field off to the distance indicating a farm and there’s a column of smoke off in the distance indicating a town.” Fives stated. “I say we split into two teams to investigate both places. Odds are one of them has a ship.”

“Good idea.” Anakin said. “Rex, Ahsoka, and Fives, go check out the farm. We’ll go see about the town.” The group agreed on the plan and made their way to their objectives.

\---

Rex, Fives, and Ahsoka made their way to the farm and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a twi'lek woman with pink skin, someone Rex remembered.

“Sorry to bother you again Suu.” Rex said. “Our ship crashed and we were hoping you would be able to help us.”

“Sorry.” Suu. “We don’t own a ship. But it is good to see you again Captain. Please, stay for lunch.” Suu offered. “My husband just left. He should be back in a few hours and he might be able to help you.”

“Alright.” Rex accepted. “Suu, this is ARC Trooper Fives and Commander Ahsoka Tano.”

“Nice to meet you.” Suu said. “Come in. I’ll prepare some food.”

\---

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Cody entered the town to investigate when they were set upon by a horde of battle droids.

“Kenobi, Skywalker.” Dooku said as he emerged from the village. “Good to see you again.”

“What are you doing here Dooku?” Anakin demanded.

“I came to track down a traitor.” Dooku smirked. “A man tried to make an attempt on my life so this is personal. But to find you here was a pleasant surprise.”

“What Separatist has the balls to betray you?” Anakin chuckled.

“Senator Lux Bonterri.” Dooku answered. “Son of Senator Mina Bonterri. But that is of no concern to you. Take them to where we’re holding Mr. Bonteri. This area will make an excellent outpost for the Separatists.”

\---

Suu finished preparing food for Rex, Fives, and Ahsoka when someone burst through the doors, a clone trooper, dressed like a farmer.

“Cut.” Suu said. “I thought you were going into town.”

“I was.” Cut sighed. “Count Dooku has taken over and plans to set up an outpost there.”

“Hey Cut.” Rex said. “Good to see you again.”

“I take it you’re companions with the Jedi that Dooku just captured.” Cut said.

“Wait what?” Rex said. “The Generals got captured?”

“Them and some Separatist that tried to assassinate Dooku.” Cut replied.

“That’s a brave Separatist.” Rex chuckled.

“They said he was some senator who whose mother Dooku killed.” Cut added. “Guy named Lux Bonterri.”

“Wow Fives.” Ahsoka snickered to Fives so no one else would hear. “I guess you’re not the most emotional man in my life.”

“That would be Skywalker, Ahsoka.” Fives countered. 

“True.” Ahsoka shrugged. “Which is funny cause the Jedi are supposed to be centered and in control at all times. Master Kenobi is. Master Skywalker, not so much.”

“You certainly weren’t centered and in control last night.” Fives whispered causing Ahsoka to blush. Lucky for them Rex had been paying more attention to what Cut was saying and didn’t notice.

“So what do we do now?” Rex groaned once Cut finished telling him what he knew.

“You can stay here for the night and I’ll help you rescue your friends in the morning.” Cut offered. “We have two spare rooms in the house.”

“Thanks.” Rex sighed. “I’ll take the solo so I have some space to draw up some plans. Fives, Ahsoka, you two can share a room right?” FIves and Ahsoka nodded and left to set up when Rex pulled Fives aside.

“Yeah whatcha need?” Fives asked.

“I just wanted to request that you and the Commander keep the noise down as not to disturb their kids.” Rex said quietly.

“Yeah I kinda figured” Fives sighed.

“Whatever you and her are doing is your business and I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Rex stated. “Just be aware that it is against the rules for you to have such a relationship.”

“Oh that rule is stupid.” Fives sighed.

“I agree and so would General Skywalker if you know what I mean.” Rex smirked.

“He’s really bad at keeping that secret right?” Fives chuckled.

“At this point finding out the General is married is like a 501st rite of passage.” Rex agreed. “If it makes you feel any better, no one else knows about you and Ahsoka. You’ve covered your tracks pretty well and the few times you haven’t, like the night of your bar crawl, I’ve covered them for you.”

“Thanks Rex.” Fives smiled. “That means a lot.”

“No problem.” Rex said. “Why do you think I gave you the shared room?”

“I was wondering why you did that.” Fives chuckled. “So how do you know Cut?”

“Remember the deserter I told you about?” Rex asked.

“That’s him?” Fives guessed.

“That’s him.” Rex confirmed. “Anyway, I better start drawing up some plans to rescue the Generals and Cody.”

“Good luck with that.” Fives replied. “I’m gonna find Ahsoka, tell her the good news.” He went up to the room he and Ahsoka were staying in and found her sitting on the bed.

“Rex knows doesn’t he?” Ahsoka sighed.

“Yeah.” Fives admitted. “But he’s not gonna tell and he’s actually covering for us.”

“Seriously?” Ahsoka said, very relieved.

“He also told us to be a little bit quiet since Cut has children.” Fives smirked.

“I guess we’ll have to try our hardest then.” Ahsoka said with a sultry look before pressing a kiss to the ARC Trooper’s lips.

\---

“So, should I say goodbye to my family and prepare for going to a Republic prison?” Cut asked Rex as he leaned on the door frame.

“No you’ll be fine.” Rex assured. “Fives and Ahsoka won’t say anything.”

“You can’t really guarantee that Rex.” Cut sighed.

“Actually I can.” Rex corrected. “Both of them have very little regard for the rules and how things in both the Jedi Order and the GAR are supposed to be done. When I told them about you they both understood why you did what you did. Honestly I think you and Fives would get along very well. He’s a bit disillusioned with this war like you and believes that all of us are more then just numbers.”

“Kind of ironic considering his name is a number.” Cut chuckled.

“His number is ARC-5555.” Rex said. “He told me that on Kamino he decided to go by Fives to spite the Kaminoans, taking what they gave him to dehumanize him and give himself individuality.”

“Smart guy.” Cut chuckled. “No wonder he’s an ARC Trooper. So how do you plan to break into the town?”

\---

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Cody were tossed into a makeshift cell guarded by a few battle droids where they saw a kid lying in the dirt.

“You must be Lux Bonterri.” Anakin guessed.

“Yep.” Lux answered.

“You tried to assassinate Count Dooku?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yep.” Lux answered.

“And it didn’t work out for you.” Cody stated.

“Nope.” Lux grumbled.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

“I don’t know.” Anakin sighed. “I just hope Rex, Fives, and Ahoska can find us a way out." Rex, Fives, Ahsoka, and Cut eyed the town from a ledge. It was a small town so the fortifications were very makeshift. If they could take out the droids, Anakin and Obi-Wan could use the force to bust out of the cage. Then they regroup and get a ship so they could leave. Cut readied his sniper rifle and killed the droids guarding the Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan realized what was happening and busted out of their cage.

“I’ll provide cover and give you directions. You regroup with your friends.” Cut said.

“Alright.” Rex replied. “Thank you for helping us Cut. It means a lot.” Rex, Fives, and Ahoska made their way down the ridge. They moved quietly, taking out droids as they went, Cut guiding them through the town. They regrouped with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, and Lux.

“Let’s take a ship from Dooku and get out of here.” Anakin said.

“I think not.” Dooku said. He appeared behind them with several droids and his lightsaber in hand and Anakin and Obi-Wan’s on his belt. Ahsoka handed her lightsaber and shoto saber to Anakin and said, “You’ve got the best chance against him.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Anakin replied.

“You still need a weapon though.” Fives said, offering a pistol to her. “Just don’t shoot yourself with it.” Anakin ignited the blades and lunged at Dooku. While he was distracted, Obi-Wan used the force to grab his and Anakin’s lightsabers off Dooku’s belt and ignited them as well, blocking attacks from the droids. They made their way to a Separatist shuttle. Fives, Rex, and Cody held off the rest of the droids while Anakin dueled Dooku. Ahsoka got the ship in the air and Anakin jumped on board.

“Better luck next time Count!” Anakin called as they flew away.

“Can you drop me off on Onderon?” Lux asked.

“Sorry no.” Anakin sighed. “We’ll head to my curser and you can get a ride from their.

“Lux what the hell happened?” Ahsoka asked. “Why did you try to kill Dooku?”

“He killed my mother Ahoska.” Lux muttered. “I can’t let him get away with it.” Anakin made contact with his cruiser and was greeted by Admiral Yularan.

“Admiral, we’re returning to a ship.” Anakin said. “We stole a Separatist shuttle so don’t shoot us down.”

“Sounds like a harrowing adventure.” Yularan said.

“And we’ll tell you all about it when we get back.” Anakin replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Hope you enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry to announce that I am discontinuing this story. I simply don't have any ideas on what to do for it. I hope you enjoyed it. There is far too few Fives and Ahsoka stories out there for my taste. I am however writing a new one called AWOL. Just uploaded the first chapter. Go check it outI hope you enjoy


	11. Wounds of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Thehelmethead. If you have any ideas or prompts you want me to write feel free to leave them in the comments. Enjoy

Rex blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around. The last thing he remembered was fighting beside Skywalker and the rest of the 501st on Pasaana when he was shot in the shoulder and hit his head on the ground.

“Good to see you awake Rex ol’ boy.” Cody chuckled. “Fives said you took quite a fall.”

“DId we win?” Rex asked.

“Minimal casualties. Good victory.” Cody nodded. “Coric said you have a concussion but other than that you’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Rex nodded. “Did you need something?”

“Nah I just wanted to keep you company while you recover.” Cody shrugged. “I know you. You get a little antsy if you don’t have anything to do. Figured I’d distract you with some war stories.”

“Alright.” Rex nodded. The pair spent the next few hours talking about a lot of the adventures they’d been on from the Rishi Moon to Kamino to hunting Slick and the Battle of Christophsis that came afterwards. They reminisced about the brothers they’d lost such as Tector and Hevy. 

“Hey Rex!” Fives chuckled as he and Ahsoka came in. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better Fives.” Rex answered. He couldn’t help but notice both the ARC Trooper and the Jedi looked a little unkept but he said nothing of it.

“Good.” Fives grinned. “If you went anywhere the 501st would be fucked. Who would lead us then? You make sure to keep the rest of the leadership from doing too many stupid things.” Ahsoka smacked Fives on the arm playfully at that.

“Don’t worry Fives.” Rex chuckled. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“Good.” Ahsoka smiled. “Feel better Rexter.” After Fives and Ahsoka left, Rex received visits from other members of the 501st. He and Echo spent some time working on Echo’s new algorithm that could help them win battles. Kix and Coric came in to check up on him. Opie gave him reports of what was going on. And when Jesse and Cutup came in they just made jokes for twenty minutes which made Rex laugh.

“What’ll you do if we win the war Rex?” Cody asked. “After all we will gain our freedom when we win.”

“I think Cut Lawquane had the right idea.” Rex said. “Find somewhere quiet to settle down. Get away from all this war. How about you?”

“I don’t know.” Cody shrugged. “The Republic will still need an army. Maybe I can continue to serve. Once the Jedi aren’t involved maybe clones will be the ones leading battalions of clones.”

“General Cody doesn’t have a bad ring to it.” Rex chuckled. “That’s probably the meds I’m on talking though.”

“Fuck you too Rex.” Cody laughed.


End file.
